Enigmatic Ending
by AShauni21
Summary: Because maybe it was never fate at all, maybe it was all a set of coincidences. Or just maybe that was all fate had in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** This is my first Samurai Champloo fic and probably the only one you'll see out of me. I had never planned on writing one, leaving that to more capable writers, but this idea literally wrote itself in my head and I just had to put it down. As always concrit is more than just welcomed but very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Samurai Champloo.

**Summary:** Because maybe it was never fate at all, maybe it was all a set of coincidences. Or just maybe that was all fate had in store for them.

_**Enigmatic Endings**_

_By: AShauni_

"_See you guys" She called casually over her shoulder. Heaviness in her heart but also a great feeling of relief. She was going to miss them terribly but fate had always brought them back together. So she had faith that one day she would see them again._

Fuu opened her eyes as the morning sunlight shone through her window. A wistful grin made its way to her lips as she remembered those days, the little naive girl she had been at fifteen. Even though that was almost forty years ago she still remembered everything, remembered them as if it were yesterday.

And somewhere between leaving those men at the crossroads and this futon, the smell of sickness in the air so much so that it is almost suffocating, she grew up. She became a wife, a mother and she had never seen them again. In a way she was grateful for that, she would always remember them the way they were that day. Jin looking as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and Mugen looking almost wistful. And in their eyes she remained that fifteen year old girl, the one that had tricked them into following her in the first place.

And as the crowmen came for her, surrounded her aged and frail body, it was that image that she would take with her. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe fate would bring them back together when this life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authoress' Notes:_** Wow, look everybody I'm not dead. Sorry it took me soo long to get anything out but I've been struggling with a horrid case of writers block. I'm using this to try and get my creative juices flowing again, so if this sucks I'm sorry. It's also my first attempt at Mugen, which in my mind is one of the hardest characters to get down. So yeah, anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

_**Enigmatic Endings : Part II**_

It's really fucked up how things turn out. I always figured that bastard Jin would be the one to do me in. Sure didn't think it would be this little pussy. Look at him, standing there, breathing hard like it took so much energy to pull a fucking trigger. Hell yeah I'm old but I didn't think I had lost that much but I guess I did.

The wound is bad, I can see that much from just the amount of blood pooling around my feet. And yet for some reason this time doesn't feel as bad as last time when that cripple bastard shot me on the beach. I doubt I'll wake up this time to that bitch's voice.

Fuu...wow it's been a long time since I saw her.

Fuck this floor is so sticky...how did I end up down here?

Oh man not you fuckers again. Stupid crow men are you finally gonna take me this time?

"Mugen..."

_Fuu... _

It's actually her, standing there at those crossroads just like the last time I saw her. I never thought it would feel this good just to see her.

"Mugen. It's almost time." She says, smiling back at me and for a moment she looks like someone else. Someone wise and full of beauty, the type of beauty that only age can give a woman. In the next moment it's gone though and she's back to normal.

"Time for what?"

"Time to go. Now just be patient."

"Well you just asked if I was ready." She's already starting to get on my nerves. "Will you make up your mind!"

"You jerk, we have to wait just a little while longer."

"What the fuck are supposed to be waiting on?"

And there is that other woman again. Looking back at me with such a sad and yet warm smile. Off in the distance I hear those dam crows flying around, and it hits me like another bullet just why she's here, why we're here together.

"Jin, we can't leave without Jin."


End file.
